U.S. Pat. No. 5,617,797 discloses shelving for installation between studs that extends beyond the front edges of the studs, and require spikes or screws to support the shelves during installation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,190 discloses a modular display system including partitions with readily engageable shelves, hangers, media and display boards and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,202,570 discloses a communication equipment relay rack. The rack comprises a pair of spaced parallel upright columns. A mounting ear is secured to each upright column at a selected height on the respective column.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,205,934 and 6,675,725 both discloses many embodiments of a support and related shelf.